


The Most Powerful Magic of All

by rumplestiltskinsbulge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>repeatinglitanies prompted: Rumpelstiltskin wishes on a rumored magical tree for his beautiful new wife to love him. He and Belle have a happy life together. But he can’t help wondering if it’s due to magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Powerful Magic of All

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found/Reblogged on Tumblr at: http://grumplegold.tumblr.com/

The tree was magic. At least, that’s what they’d told him. Whether there was any truth to that or not was beyond the Spinner, but did he truly have a choice? He was a coward, and yet he had happened to somehow land one of the most beautiful women in the kingdom. The world, even. 

“For saving the life of the Princess.” 

He had ran from the battle against the ogres, only to happen upon the small group of the Evil Queen’s men. It had turned out that the ogres had been nothing more than a mere distraction, with Lady Belle being the true motive behind the attack. With her father and fiancee distracted, the Queen’s men had snuck into the young woman’s chambers and taken her from her bed.

When Rumpelstiltskin had come upon the small group, the girl had been mouthing off to one of her captors, gaining her a firm slap in the face. His first instinct had been to run. But the more he looked at the girl, the more he knew he couldn’t run from the battle and the beautiful young damsel and be able to live with himself. It was as simple as that.

And so he had intervened. In truth, the only thing he’d done was distract them enough with teasing him to allow the clever girl to slip from her ties and knock one man out. The other tripped over the stick he was using as a cane and hit his head, a complete coincidence. But she had grinned at him as though it was the most wonderful thing she’d seen. “Thank you, sir…” She fished for his name.

He’d spent a moment staring at her, confused at everything that had happened so quickly, and caught up in the lovely blue of her eyes. His heart pounded in his chest and after an encouraging look from her, he finally stuttered out: “R-rumpelstiltskin.” She smiled so sweetly, and he knew would fall in love with her if he he’d see her again. But a spinner would never marry a Lady. Or at least, that’s what he thought.

She had insisted on him returning to the castle with her. She needed to thank him, she’d said. He didn’t need thanks, and terrified they would recognize him as a deserter, begged her to allow him to simply return to his home. But she’d insisted that without him she’d never make it back in one piece.

She’d given him no choice. Reluctantly, he’d set off with her towards the palace. It wasn’t too long before the rescue party had found them, and they were taken tot he castle where he was treated as an honored guest awaiting repayment for his services. He’d been bathed, fed, given fresh clothes.. and then there was Belle. The sweet Princess.

Word came from the front lines. Her betrothed had perished in the fight. She’d mourned for him appropriately, but somehow Rumpelstiltskin got the feeling that the young girl hadn’t love her fiancee. 

Weeks passed as King Maurice got the lands back into working order. The war still raged, but he needed to thank the man who’d saved his daughter’s life. Rumple didn’t know how, nor why, but the young girl convinced her father to not only bestow upon him a lordship, but her own hand in marriage.

And that was how Rumpelstiltskin, the cowardly spinner from the Frontlands, found himself before the grand oak deep in the old forests. In the middle of a small clearing where nothing grew but grass, stood the large tree, moonlight shining down upon it and lighting up the whole clearing. It was said, that the tree held magic. Those with wishes of pure selflessness would be granted. It was worth a try.

Limping out towards the base of the great tree, Rumplestiltskin knelt. “Oh great tree,” he started, feeling silly and trying to keep faith. “Tomorrow I am to marry the beautiful Princess Belle. I am nothing compared to her, truly nothing. I know I do not deserve her and yet the Gods have seen fit to grant me her hand nonetheless.” His lip trembled as he fought to keep back tears.

“I’ve been so unlucky in love.. Oh please, please make her love me.” He begged, tears falling down his cheeks. “If not for me, then for her! She deserves so much more than a lame coward for a husband. She deserves happiness and love. If I must marry such a beauty, at least let her be happy. Please..” He bowed his head, his tears falling to the soil below, and he waited.

And waited.

Rumplestiltskin wasn’t sure what exactly was supposed to happen, but nothing did. The world around him was silent except for the hooting of an owl and the rustle of the wind through the leaves. The old spinner sighed and leaned heavily on his large stick to help him stand. He didn’t know what he’d expected. Not even a magical tree could make a beautiful princess love him… he should have known.

\- - - - - -

Her poor husband was terribly shy. They’d been married a week now and not once had he so much as touched her besides the small kiss they’d shared the day of their wedding. She’d stayed maiden that night, and the six following it. 

Night after night he would look at her as they laid down in the same bed, as though she were something strange to him. She sometimes feared that if she were to blink the wrong way he may flee like some frightened animal. It made her almost sad to see, and yet deeply intrigued her. 

He would look at her, and she would offer him the warmest, most welcoming smile she could manage, giving it a softness in hopes of comforting him. And every night, he would mutter a: “Good night, milady.” and blush as he turned his back to her. She would sigh quietly, and turn around as well to sleep beside the husband that was still a stranger to her in every way.

She’d thought she had gotten lucky, when her father agreed to let her marry him. He was clearly a shy and sweet man. But maybe too shy. He rarely spoke to her, and when he did the conversation was full to the brim of milady’s. Her father invited him to council meetings daily, but even then it was said he never spoke unless spoken to directly, and that even then his answers were short and softly spoken. 

She had thought, too, that she had been rewarding him. Giving him a better life than he ever could have hoped for. But he seemed out of sorts there, and wholly uncomfortable. At his most nervous, she would sometimes see his fingers moving, twitching as though spinning. He had been a spinner, before. 

She needed a way to make her husband more comfortable there. It was now his home, too, and she hated the idea of him being uncomfortable in a place that he should find solace in. And so she had commissioned for him a spinning wheel of considerable size and beauty, set in a room of his very own.

When she showed it to him, she thought he might cry. “Wh-what’s this for?” He asked, his voice trembling. Belle smiled a bit, able to tell how much the wheel meant to him already.

"Call it a belated wedding present from your loving wife." She told him. That made him blush as he mumbled out a thank you. "This room is yours," she assured him gently. "And yours alone." She wanted him to know he had a place to go, if everything felt like too much. A place of comfort for him.

“How-how could I ever thank you, milady?” He asked her, head bowed. She smiled sweetly, having hoped that something like this would come up.

“Take a ride with me.” A nice, private ride between the two of them might be exactly what they needed to get a bit more.. acquainted. She refused to spend the rest of her life with a total stranger. Her husband seemed taken aback by that. She could see from his expression that he’d expected her to deny any token of appreciation. Clearly, he didn’t expect her to truly ask anything of him. But he couldn’t turn her down now without a good reason.

“M-my leg, I-I can’t..” he stammered, nervously. “Forgive me, milady. My injury makes it difficult to ride.” She wasn’t going to let him get out of it that easily.

“Difficult, but not impossible.” She stated. He looked up at her then, uneasily shifting his weight, leaning more heavily on the decorative cane her father had given him than before. “Forgive me, milord-” the word made him nearly wince. “But the horses in our stables know their way. All you need do is remain seated on them and they will walk and trot on their own.” He looked like a frightened deer, but when he could see she was not going to back down, he bowed his head again in defeat. 

“As you wish, milady.” Belle smiled in triumph, calling to one of the servants nearby to saddle up two horses for them. The two made their way slowly down to the front of the castle, where a few serving men helped her husband onto the horse, something that seemed to embarrass him quite a bit. Belle mounted her own horse, opting out of the uncomfortable side saddle position. And once they were both settles on their respective steeds, they were off.

Belle set Maiden to a slow trot, and Champion followed without hesitation. It was a nice day for riding, the sun warm enough to keep her comfortable in the light, green traveling cloak she wore. “Isn’t today a lovely day for a ride?” She asked, looking to her right where her husband rode, looking stiff and uncomfortable. He simply nodded, muttering out a meek agreement. Biting her bottom lip, she looked back ahead of them. 

They rode a long the tree line, the evergreens filling the air with a welcoming, fresh scent. She led them into a small path leading into the trees and away from the city, wanting a bit more of a private setting. She couldn’t decide if her husband felt more anxious in crowds or alone with her. Ether way, she wanted them to talk.

“Did the wheel please you?” She asked him. “I know that they are usually quite smaller, but I wanted something special for my husband.”

“Yes, milday.” He said. “It was.. It was perfect, thank you.” That please her, and her smile showed it.

“I don’t know much about you, but I’d heard you speak of spinning at your wheel with fondness. I feared I might be presuming too much.” She admitted.

“No, milady.” Was his response. 

“It’s just that I want you to feel more at home. I understand the need for an escape of sorts,” she said, smiling a bit. “That’s why I go to my library.”

“You— enjoy reading.” The Spinner observed tentatively. “Not many women do.” For a moment he blushed, looking afraid that he’d said something wrong. Belle simply chuckled.

“You’re right,” she admitted. “They don’t. I’ve always been strange that way, I suppose.” A small silence filled the air before Rumpelstiltskin broke it with a soft question.

“What— what makes you enjoy it so much, milady?”

“Belle.” He turned his head to face her, a bit quickly and gave her an odd, questioning look. “My name is Belle, not milday.” She told him, firmly but not unkindly. He looked slightly abashed. “Honestly, Rumpelstiltskin. We’ve been married nearing two weeks now. The least you could do is use my proper name.”

“I-I’m sorry, mi— Belle.” He answered nervously. “Y-you’re right.” She felt a bit bad for the way she seemed to have made his anxiety worse.

“My mother used to read to me,” she answered his earlier question. “It’s one of the few things I remember about her. She died when I was rather young.” Her mother had been beautiful, with bright blonde hair, and the most wonderful blue eyes. And Belle missed her terribly.

“I’m sorry, m—Belle.” Her husband expressed his condolences. “That had to have been difficult for you.”

“It was,” she agreed. “When I was old enough, I began to read for myself. Sort of a tribute to her. I found that, in books, I could have the adventures I’d always dreamt of. There aren’t many chances for women in this world to be the hero. But in books, anything is possible.” She smiled fondly, and she could feel Rumpel’s eyes on her. “My father always says I look just like my mother, though my hair is darker.”

“She must have been beautiful.” They compliment made her heart warm pleasantly. It made his cheeks burn a bright red. “I-I only meant that..” his words died off, and she couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin.” She said sweetly. The sound of the river in the distance danced around them in the silence that followed. “What about your spinning?” She asked him. “It was clearly more than a mere job to you. Did your father teach you?” Rumpel shook his head, swallowing hard.

“N-no he— he didn’t.” Belle sensed that his father was not someone he particularly wanted to speak of. She felt sorry for bringing it up. “I worked with a tradesman for a bit. it can be tricky, but once you get the hang of it, it can be— comforting.” 

“Well, if you enjoy it, that’s all that truly matters.” Belle told him, kindly. He gave her the smallest of smiles, and nodded.

Belle began to allow herself hope that she was breaking through. That she was finally getting him to open up, little by little to her. As they came out to the river, the sun shone down on them warmly. A blanket was set out, with a basket full of food and a pitcher of cool water for them. “Care to join me?” She asked. The spinner blushed and glanced nervously at his leg. “I’ll help you.” She told him, dismounting. She didn’t need to bother with tying the horses, who wouldn’t stray from their riders. 

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t seem to like the idea of his little wife helping him, but he accepted the help silently. It gave her a chance, too, to be closer to him physically than she’d ever been before. He was rather handsome, cleaned up and put in much nicer clothing than he’d been in when they first had met. The finest wool had been used to fashion his light green tunic, a top that would both keep him warm on the cool day, and matched her lovely traveling cloak. His hair cleaned and brushed out hung in airy strands around his face, and he smelled of the fine soaps at the castle. She offered him a reassuring smile to say that she truly didn’t mind helping him, and he smiled back, though a bit sadly.

She let him lean on her to limp over to the blanket, thought she could tell he took pain over leaning too heavily on her and nearly managed the whole way without her. A task she was certain would cause him pain enough for the next few days. She wished he would just let her support him. “This is nice,” she said, sitting beside him once he was settled. “I wasn’t certain what kinds of foods you liked, so I had them pack a variety of fruits and cheeses and meats with our bread. I hope you find something you like.” The uncertainty and hopefulness of her tone and eyes seemed to make him pause a moment.

"I’m sure it will be wonderful. I’m not very picky." He assured her, making her smile in relief. She wanted the day to be perfect. And it was. They sat, and they ate, and they spoke of simple things. They watched as the water glimmered in the sunlight, and let the horses drink their fill. She told him more about herself, and he added tiny details of his own self here and there. For now, she didn’t mind sharing more than him. It would take him time to warm up to her, she knew. But she had faith that he would. 

As the sun started to fall a bit, she knew they should head back to make it home before it got dark and Rumpelstiltskin allowed her to help him back atop his horse. They rode in a comfortable silence for a while. “You’re a sweet man, Rumpelstiltskin.” She said softly, looking over at him. “You know that?” He didn’t seem to know what to say to that, and so she just smiled. They made it back to the castle in good time, a bit of light still in the sky and just in time for supper.

They spent supper, as always, with her father. It was a tense ordeal, but Belle was lighthearted after the relaxing day she’d spent with her husband. As usual her father barely spoke to Rumpelstiltskin (he didn’t approve, despite having agreed to the match), and the young woman wasn’t certain if this came as a blessing or curse to her shy husband. After, he disappeared to spend a bit of time with his new toy, and she to her books. They saw each other again as they readied to bed, and he seemed happier than she’d yet to see him. Pride swelled in her with the knowledge that she’d done something truly good for him.

They lay down in their bed, and as usual he took a moment to watch her get settled. She knew he was about to say good night, but Belle wanted to go a tiny step forward. Leaning in, she brushed her lips gently against his in a brief and chaste kiss. “Good night, Rumpelstiltskin.” She said, turning from his shocked face to close her eyes, falling asleep with a smile.

The next morning, Belle woke and found herself alone. She rose from bed and noticed that her husband’s bed clothes lie on the ornate chest at the foot of their four poster bed. So he was up and about already. She moved to the high window to look out at the gardens and trees. The sun had only barely risen— he must have gotten up rather early. She must have frightened him off with the kiss last night, small as it was. She only hoped she hadn’t ruined all of the progress from the day before.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as her maid knocked and entered. “Milady,” she curtsied. Belle turned to look at the young woman. Her skin was caramel and her hair black as ink with green eyes so deeply darkened that they looked nearly like they were made of emeralds. 

"Tia," Belle smiled pleasantly at the maid. "Do you happen to know where my husband is this morning?"

"He’s spinning, milady." She informed her. "Shall I bring him breakfast when I get yours, milady?" Belle shook her head, raising her hand as if to stop her.

"No, I’ll get it." She told her. "Have the cook prepare two breakfasts. With blue berries, please." Tia nodded her understanding before curtsying and leaving to do her mistress’ bidding. "He likes blueberries…" She said absently after the girl had left. She’d noticed that during their picnic the day before.

Belle dressed herself slowly, thinking about the night before. She had only been trying to show her husband that she was open to his affections— but what if he wasn’t open to hers? She hadn’t really thought about it like that before. She’d assumed her husband was merely shy and inexperienced . Tia returned as she finished dressing to tell her that the cook should be nearly finished preparing the meals. “Thank you,” Belle said. As the young serving girl made to leave, Belle stopped her. “Tia— can I speak with you for a moment?”

The girl’s eyes showed her momentary fear, and Belle smiled warmly at her. “You aren’t in trouble dear, I just— well I need a bit of womanly advice.” That seemed to calm the girl down, and she nodded, following her mistress to sit at a small table in the sitting room a joined to the bed chambers.

"You’re newly married, to the stable master if I remember correctly." The girl nodded with a blush and a happy little smile. She was clearly very happy, and Belle couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. Why couldn’t she be so lucky in love? "Congratulations." She said, a tad sadly. Tia watched her closely, and gathered her courage to ask her mistress a question.

"Is everything alright, mistress?" She asked softly.

"Of course!" Belle replied. "Why wouldn’t it be?" But Belle knew the woman was no fool. She sighed, and looked down at her hands, folded in her lap against the pink fabric of her dress. "I worry about my marriage." She admitted. 

"My lord husband has not once— sought to consummate the marriage." She knew that Tia could be trusted not to spout the things that Belle told her around court. They’d known each other since they were children, and though their relationship had been mostly that of a serving girl and her mistress, Belle had been known to speak with the girl when she needed someone to listen. And Tia was a very good listener, and a rather sweet woman. "It seems— odd. Don’t you think?"

Tia thought about that for a moment. “Milord seems introverted.” she said. “Perhaps it’s simply his shyness preventing him. He may not wish to presume too much.” She offered Belle a small reassuring smile. 

"I thought that too!" Belle told her. "So I tried to make him see that I was open to such advances."

"Perhaps you were too subtle?"

"I did everything short of appearing in our bed completely nude." She admitted. Tia’s amused smile made her blush. "I’m sorry for my forwardness. I’m simply having difficulty understanding him. It’s frustrating." she toyed with her skirt a bit, rubbing the fabric between her fingers. "Things went so smoothly yesterday on our ride, that night I thought a kiss might do the trick. But then I woke up and he was gone."

Tia stayed silent for a few moments. “Milady…” she seemed hesitant to speak. 

"Speak freely, Tia." The woman nodded in understanding.

"Not all men enjoy the— company of women." Belle didn’t seem to quite understand. "Some men prefer the company of other men, to the wiles of women." She whispered softly. Understanding flickered through her blue eyes. 

"Oh," she said softly, a blush firmly in place. She had never thought that her lord husband might not be attracted to her specific charms. "Is that.. common?" She asked.

"It’s not as uncommon as some think." The serving girl told her. That was new to Belle. As was the thought that her husband might seek the company of other men above her own. It was something she thought about the entire way to the kitchens to get the tray with both her meal and her husbands.

When she arrived at the door of his spinning room, the guard at the door knocked and announced her presence. Belle had ordered that no one be allowed entrance without her husband’s say so. When the meek call came from him to allow her in, Belle walked through the large wooden door as the man opened it.

"Good morning, Rumplestiltskin." Belle greeted warmly. The Spinner blushed and nodded his hello. The room smelled heavily of straw, a pleasing scent. "I brought food. I thought we may break our fast together." Rumplestiltskin rose awkwardly from his seat at the wheel, leaning on the ornate cane that her father had given to him. Belle brought the tray to the small table in the room, setting it down.

As her husband joined her, she set to placing his food before him. He stayed silent. “I had Maggie make us a lovely breakfast, and I got us blueberries.” He seemed surprised that she had noticed his taste for blueberries, and that made her smile a bit brighter.

"Th-thank you." He said softly. She sat down to join him, and as they ate, all was silence.

"I’m sorry for last night," Belle started after a moment. "The kiss. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I-It’s fine, mi— Belle." He seemed not to want to talk about it. But Belle was determined to get this straightened out. She poured their tea as he ate and she continued.

"I just wanted to show you that I wanted us to be close. Comfortable." She sighed. "I failed on that end I suppose." Belle took a sip of tea and continued to eat her own food. 

"Belle—" She raised a hand to silence him and set her hand on top of his. 

"I understand." She said softly. "I don’t know why I didn’t see it before, but I understand now. And it’s alright." Her husband looked perplexed.

"Y-you do?" He asked. Belle smiled reassuringly and nodded. 

"Apparently, it’s not all that uncommon." She told him. "We can be friends still, though." She offered. "I’d very much like that."

"Not— uncommon?" The question in his voice made her pause. He didn’t have to pretend with her anymore. Couldn’t he see that?

"Exactly. I was speaking with Tia, and she told me that men preferring to share a bed with other men is more common than I believed." Rumplestiltskin nearly spit out the tea he’d been drinking. As it was, he began to cough and choke violently. 

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned as the coughing slowed.

"Y-you think I—" he swallowed hard. "You think I prefer men?" He squeaked out.

“Well.. yes.” She didn’t understand why he seemed so aghast. 

“Why?!” He asked, voice strangled and eyes wide. 

“Well.. I’ve been..” she blushed softly. “I’ve been trying to make it clear that I’m— alright with us… consummating the marriage.” She bit her bottom lip, chewing on it nervously. She was suddenly feeling rather foolish.

“Belle I— I’m not—” her husband stuttered. “That is not the reason.”

“Then what is it?” She asked him, softly. “We’ve been wed for nearly a month and yet..” she sighed. “Don’t you want children, Rumplestiltskin? Don’t you want—” Me. That was the word that was left unspoken on her lips. She looked down at her plate, and surprising to both her and her husband, his hand slipped over hers to rest on it. 

“I’m not good for you.” he said softly. Belle looked over at him. He was staring at his own plate, and she cold feel the way he trembled. “I’m a coward, Belle. The night I— the night we met, I ran. I ran from battle while braver men fought and died.” Belle had always known. Though they’d never spoken of it, her father had been quick to tell her and constant in reminding her. 

“You’re not—” 

“I am.” He interrupted. “And besides that, I am nothing but a simple spinner. Your father gave me my title, but my blood is common. You deserve so much better.” He looked up at her a bit shyly. “I haven’t— lain with you, because it’s better for you if I don’t. If you remain pure, you can marry again. You can find a strong man a-a better man to look upon. One that would bring you joy.” he finished softly.

Belle turned her hand to intertwine their fingers. Understanding and sorrow filled her. “Rumplestiltskin..” she whispered. “You are my husband. There will be no one else. Don’t you see I chose you?” He looked at her, bewilderment in his brown eyes. “Gaston was— pretty. And useless. Which added up to pretty useless.” She chuckled softly at his surprised expression from her words.

“He was brave, yes. Brave, and vain, and cold.” She sighed, staring vacantly at the spinning wheel. “I know it’s poor taste to speak ill of the dead, and truly he would have been a wonderful protecter and king. But a wonderful husband is one thing he would never be.”

“I-I don’t understand..” Rumplestiltskin mumbled. Belle turned and gave him a smile.

“Earlier I told you I would like for us to be friends, and that’s the truth. If we can’t be anything else, we could at least be friends. I could never have that with Gaston.” She had known that for a very long time. “He would have done his duty, and I would have been lonely. But you— you’re sweet. You’re shy, and genuine. If anything else, I’m certain we could be good friends.” She squeezed his hand softly. “But I’d like to be your wife. If you’d let me.” She told him softly.

“I’m not handsome, Belle.. I’m not brave.” He still didn’t understand. Belle chuckled quietly before leaning in to lay a soft kiss to her husband’s lips. This time he actually applied the slightest bit of pressure back, and she smiled as they pulled away. He was blushing and shaking and she felt a happy little flutter in her heart.

“You are as handsome as any prince, and just a brave. Whatever happened that night before you came across me, you rescued me. Rumplestiltskin, you’re my hero.” She held up a finger quickly, before he could speak. “Don’t argue with me.” She ordered playfully. “As your wife, I’m always right. Get used to it.” Her smile widened, and he let out a faint chuckle.

They ate the rest of their meal one handed, the others still intertwined as they spoke of little nothings. He had another council meeting to attend, and as the lady of the castle she had her own duties to attend to. After they finished their breakfast, they both went their separate ways with a small hug. 

Belle’s day was boring, but she’d expected as much. Besides, her new connection with her husband made her happy enough to breeze through it all. She told Tia about what happened, and felt a little bit silly about thinking that he preferred men. Still, she thanked her maid for the advice and for listening.

She planned the next week’s set of meals with the cook, saw to the payment of the servants, the hiring of a new maid, and made preparations for the up coming Spring. She even got an hour in for reading before Tia came to get her for dinner. The girl seemed happy as well. In fact, she was smiling more than usual, and Belle started to wonder what she might be up to.

Everything was explained, however, when Belle returned to her suite of rooms to find an elaborate dinner laid out in the sitting room. Belle looked around, the warmth of a pleasant surprise filling her. “Milady,” Rumplestiltskin bowed to her slightly, a nervous smile on his lips.

“Rumplestiltskin.. what is all of this?” She chuckled a bit astonished. The room was light with candles, the smell of salmon and steamed vegetables surrounding her. Off to the side she could see a cart with delicious looking carrot cake on plates. Glasses and a pitcher of red wine sat on a decorated table.

She looked back at Rumplestiltskin as he limped over to her, revealing a single rose from behind his back. “For you,” he said, and then blushed a rather becoming shade of pink. “If you’ll have it.” Belle’s heart fluttered, her cheeks flushed, and she reached out to take the rose, curtsying to him politely. She couldn’t hide the wide grin on her face as she raised it to her face to inhale the scent, swaying her hips.

“This is all so lovely, Rumple..” She gushed. “You did all of this for me?” He nodded as he followed her towards the table and pulled a chair out for her. 

“I was thinking about what you said,” he told her, limping to the other seat, leaning the gold handled can against the table on his other side. “And you were right.” He looked away as he spoke. “My last wife.. we were so unhappy for such a long time. And I wasn’t certain if I was ready to be a husband again, especially to a wife who didn’t deserve me.” 

He never spoke much of his previous wife. She had died before he’d returned from the war, and though he was sad she got the feeling that he hadn’t left for the war in the best of circumstances. “But regardless of my low birth or my cowardess, you deserve a husband. A true husband.” He finally looked up at her, taking her hand. “But I want to make tonight special. For you.” 

His words touched her more than anything. He was doing all of this for her— to make the night special. Belle squeezed his hand with a smile. “It will be.” She assured him, leaning in to kiss him chastely.

After that, they ate their supper and discussed their days. Once again Rumple had sat with her father in a war council meeting with nothing to contribute. Belle wished she could help him, but she wasn’t certain how. She was sure from talking with him that he had the intelligence to hold his own with the council, but he didn’t have near enough of the confidence. She only hoped that one day she could build him up and be his strength. Hopefully it would be some day soon.

When the dinner was finished, they ate the cake, and she swore they laughed more than she had in the longest time. For a while after they finished their dessert they stayed seated to talk as Tia came and took away their dishes, smiling at the two knowingly. And when it was time for bed, they headed their together.

“Do you mind?” She asked her husband sheepishly, turning around to have him untie the laces of her dress. He obliged, though it took a bit longer than usual with his shaking hands. Belle raised her hands to her chest to keep the now loose dress from falling in a puddle to the floor. She could have sworn that his fingertips brushed against the exposed skin of her back, and she shivered slightly.

“A-are you cold, milday?” Belle shook her head with a light pink blush.

“N-no I’m fine.” She said, moving behind the screen to change. As she removed her clothing, she thought about her earlier conversation with Tia. Biting her bottom lip, she decided to keep on only the thin, silken panties before heading out from behind the screen. 

Her husband lay on the bed, dressed in his night clothes and under the covers on the opposite side of the bed. When he saw her, she feared for a moment he might have a heart attack. His eyes went wide, and he shifted in the bed as if suddenly uncomfortable. She blushed from cheeks to bossom, folding her hands behind her back and rubbing her foot absently against the carpeted floor. “B-Belle..” he squeaked. 

Belle moved closer to the bed, the moonlight illuminating her body, and Rumple looked at her as though she were an angel. He sat up, reaching out to take her hand. She closed the distance to the bed, crawling in with his hand helping keep her steady. He trembled a bit, but then, so did she. He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers. “Milady, you are so lovely.” He told her, his accent thickening. Her blush deepened at his complement. 

Nerves filled her to the brim. She’d never been so bare to a man before, and she’d never done more than kiss. She was nervous, and so was he. “Far too good for an old man.” She smiled shyly, shaking her head.

“You aren’t that old.” She told him, scooting under the covers with him. 

“Older than you,” he pointed out, leaning in to kiss her tentatively. His free hand moved up to trail up her neck and into her soft brown curls. Belle kissed him back, their hand still joined and resting between them. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, gingerly pressing his tongue against her lips for her to part them.

Kissing him filled her with something she’d never known. A heat that slowly began to burn in the pit of her stomach. Gently he lowered her onto the bed until he was laying partially over her. Their tongues did a delicate little dance as he tried not to mess up and she tried to explore this newfound pleasure. When they broke for air, her breathing had narrowed, as had his.

“Rumple that was—” She searched for the word. “That was wonderful.” She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing the small grin that had formed on his lips. Rumple moved in closer to her, his hand moving slowly from her curls down an arm and back up. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” He asked, slightly uncertain. Belle nodded, her own smile firmly in place. Rumple leaned in to lay a chaste kiss to her smile before moving down to kiss her neck. A tingle moved down straight to the spot between her legs.

The fire in her belly grew as one of his trembling hands moved down to cup a firm breast. He let out a soft groan, and she could feel something hard press against her leg. She may have been innocent, but she knew enough about the anatomy of men and women to know that it was a good sign.

As he brushed a thumb along her nipple, she gasped slightly. He took his hand away immediately and looked up at her, fear in his eyes. “A-are you okay?” He asked, worriedly.

“I’m perfect..” she breathed out, pulling him in for a deeper hungrier kiss. A wetness gathered between her legs, and as he returned his fingers to work on her hardened nipple, she moved her hands into his hair. She rubbed her thighs together when he kissed down to her chest, his lips brushing against her other breast. His tongue snuck out to run across a nub and she gasped again, pressing her head back against the pillows. 

Rumplestiltskin groaned again, subconsciously rubbing his clothed member against her leg. She would have been content all night with him lavishing affections to her breasts. The dull throbbing in her grew as a hand moved down her body, moving in gentle circles on her hip. 

Belle brought his head back up to kiss her again, turning her body to press against his, feeling the hard length pressing against her and only making her desire grow. Gripping his dressing shirt, she started to pull it up and off of him. He seemed abashed by his own naked state, but Belle distracted him with kisses of her own, lightly nipping at his neck. Her hands moved to explore his chest, wrapping around him to his back as their lips met again.

The hand still tracing circles on her hip pulled the silk panties down and deposited them somewhere in the mass of covers over them. Pushing against her, Rumple caressed her thighs and urged them to open for him. As they let out mutual sounds of need, he moved his hand against her core. The spinner let out a whimper of pure lust as he felt how wet she was.

“Oh Belle..” he mumbled against her collarbone. “Beautiful, beautiful Belle… I don’t deserve you.”

“I’m your wife, Rumple.” She told him, slowly moving a hand down to brush against his cock. His whimper of need made her continue to explore him. “If anyone deserves me, it’s you.” Rumple moved to settle in between her legs, and Belle guided him to her.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked, voice hoarse. Belle pulled him closer to her, rubbing his tip against her wet heat and making them both let out their own needy sounds. 

“Yes,” she told him, biting her bottom lip. 

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.” He told her. Bracing himself on the bed, he pushed into her, taking her slowly. Belle let out a sharp cry as he pressed into her fully, fully taking her innocence. He stopped inside of her, brushing the curls away from her face and using a thumb to wipe away the tears that had formed in the corner of her eye.

“Are you alright?” He asked softly, and she nodded. “We can stop, i-if you want to.” 

“No,” Belle said, quicker than she’d meant to. “No I-I’ll be fine. The pain is already going away. I want this, Rumple.. I want you.” 

Her words seemed to wipe away the doubts he had. His eyes darkened with lust as he began to slowly thrust into her, bowing his head to kiss her lips and neck. Belle brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, allowing his cock to delve even deeper into her. “Ah Belle.. my princess..” he mumbled against her lips. “You feel so good.”

His words filled her with a pleasant heat that made her cling to him even more, their kisses becoming more impassioned. She couldn’t help the soft pants and moans that came from her as she drug her nails along his scalp. “Oh Rumple.. Rumple my hero..” she loved how it felt, how he moved inside of her, his hard member massaging her inner walls, his hips grinding against hers, rubbing against her clit.

He tried to keep his thrust slow and gentle, but as something grew and grew in her, she urged him on faster. He didn’t hesitate to oblige, taking her in quick, shallow thrusts. “Rum.. yes, yes!” She chanted the word as she got closer and closer, and when her release finally came, her whole body stiffened. Back arching, her walls tightened and pulsed around him and she cried out in the sweetest pleasure she’d ever known. He followed her over the edge, spilling his warm seed into her with a few guttural noises, gripping her hip tightly with one hand.

As they both worked to come down from their orgasms, he stayed inside of her, breathing heavy. He waited until he’d softened a bit to slide out of her, collapsing on the bed beside her. Belle and Rumple fought to catch their breath, and Belle rolled over to wrap her arms around his middle and nuzzle her face against his neck, paying no mind to the fact that they were both sweaty and hot. She used shaky legs to kick the covers down to let the cold air of the room cool them.

Affectionately, Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around her, and for the first time since their wedding, Belle felt like a wife. “How do you feel?” He asked her, concern still lacing his tone.

Like I’d fall apart without you.. She thought. But aloud she simply let out a breathy “Amazing,” with a slight chuckle. He chuckled as well, though his seemed a bit more surprised. His fingers trailed lazily up and down her arm as he kissed her curls.

“So it was— good for you?” She tilted her head up to look at him, and gave him a reassuring smile.

“It was.” She told him, using the last of her energy to lean up for a tender kiss before laying her head back down against his shoulder. She yawned quietly, and let her eyes close.

“Belle..” Belle made a soft sound of curiosity. “I— I love you.” The words were spoke in a whisper, and they filled her with more joy then anything else that night.

“I love you too, Rumplestiltskin.” She breathed back. Somewhere in the past few days of talking and laughing, she’d fallen in love with the spinner. With her hero. His body relaxed and he held her closer. He’d been nervous to say it, she knew. But she was so very glad that he had. “Goodnight, my hero.”

“Goodnight, my princess.”


End file.
